Lamentations of a Pidgeot
by The Last Dragonite
Summary: When you left, I knew you would return. It would only be a matter of time. Or so I told myself. But now I don't know where you are. And I don't think you could care less where I am. You were my beloved trainer. Short story. Pokemon POV. One shot.


_**Lamentations of a Pidgeot**_

I trusted you.

Ever since that first day when you and I met in that forest, I trusted you. At first it was a shock when I was sealed inside that tiny red and white sphere. I had always heard about those little orbs. How, once you were trapped inside, you were forced into obedience by those ugly creatures who carried them. My life flashed before my eyes as I heard the sound of that ball shutting around me. As hard as I fought, I couldn't get over that feeling of fear I had when I thought how I would be used for your purposes, hurting myself over and over just so you could feel good about yourself.

How wrong I was.

The first few days were... interesting. At first I couldn't believe that I had been bested in battle by one so ignorant as you. But over time, the mystery solved itself. You were kind to me, which was nothing like the humans I had heard about. For some reason, when I battled with you shouting orders, I knew I was in the right hands. Even when I lost, I knew that you had made every decision to the best of your ability, and I don't blame you for that. It wasn't all about the fighting. The times inside my sphere weren't exactly torturous, but my experiences outside with you were the times of my life. Just resting atop your head, eating that wonderful food that came from your hands, and spending time with you was absolutely amazing. Of course, all you talked about were the battles. I will admit that you were completely oblivious, but even that had a certain charm when it came from you. And you had that charm constantly. You were never aware of my feelings for you, you were never aware of how deep our bond really was. I don't even think you were aware that I was female.

But that was all okay. Because I was aware. To me, that was all that mattered.

We fought all of those matches together. So many wins, so many losses. However, our friendship remained steady. I remember every single fight so well. I remember the rushes I felt from winning. I remember the stings I felt from losing. I remember your face, so proud to call me your friend. The feeling was shared.

And then I evolved, and it all changed.

That was the last battle we were in together. Those Spearow were everywhere, seeking to frighten and possibly kill my brethren. I invited you onto my back and we took off to defeat that flock and their leader. A Fearow. With your encouragement, I commanded my friends into the final war. As long as we stuck together, side by side, there was no reason to fear. The Fearow and his flock were rolled up, tossed aside, and left in the dust. I enjoyed every moment of it. Because I was with you.

I thought that we would have left soon after, confident in our improved skills. However, you were the only one to leave. I understood. You told me that I needed to look out for my new friends. I had to be with them, in case that that Fearow returned. You had complete faith that I could handle him on my own. I had complete faith that you would return. It was a pact. One I thought we could never break.

That was a mistake. For you did break that pact. You left for those islands. I watched as you disappeared over the horizon, my anticipation high for your return. For many nights I waited, not bothering to sleep in case you came back for me in the dead of night. I lost so much sleep and I thought it would all be worth it when I saw your smiling face coming down that road. But it never did. You never came back. At first, I was in denial. I swore to myself that you would come back soon. If I just waited a little longer, you would come for me. Then, as the days became weeks, I began to think that something had happened to you. I was worried that you had become injured or... worse.

I was incorrect. When weeks turned to months, I took a flight to your home. That town with the pure and clean air. I went to that house where that party had been held. There, I observed the old man and that woman who you called, 'Mom'. They were talking about you and your current adventures in a land known as 'Johto'. I didn't believe it. You were on another adventure. One that was in a place where you had not been going when you left.

Nevertheless, my resolve remained. I believed you would come back for me. I believed you would come, apologizing all the while for taking so long. And I would have easily forgiven you. But all delusions must come to an end.

You left me. And to this day, I will never understand why. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to battle with you. I loved you. You were my family. I trusted you.

No humans come to my area of the forest anymore. They are all driven away, by rumors. Rumors of a Pidgeot who rises and strikes at any human who attempts capture of one of the pokemon on the route. These rumors are false. They make that bird sound unjust. That is furthest from the truth. The Pidgeot only wants to prevent the relationship between humans and pokemon. After all, there is always a chance that the pokemon will go through what the Pidgeot went through. There is a chance that the pokemon will be abandoned. There is a chance that the pokemon will doubt, fear, and hate all humans for their arrogance.

If nothing else, remember this. I trusted you.

_**The End**_


End file.
